Under the Setting Sun
by sunnylion
Summary: Korra lies down in a pristine meadow in the Republic City Park with Mako. She wants to know about Asami. Be honest, Mako.


These are just short conversations that Mako and Korra have in the Republic City Park. They don't necessarily have any sequence ordering to them. The dialogue is somewhat in the format of a play. Please read and review!

* * *

The Republic City Park is always a nice place to exchange words of romance and friendship. The sun is nearing the horizon, turning the sky into vibrant colors of red, pink, and orange. The wind is gently blowing through Korra's hair, Naga's hair, Mako's hair. Everything is peaceful, quiet, and nothing can shake this pristine, undisturbed landscape for two.

Korra and Mako are lying down on the grass, heads touching and feet facing the opposite direction. It's nice to just talk for a long time and express feelings and thoughts.

K: Who was that girl at the party? How did you meet her?

_Mako pauses before answering._

M: Oh her? She's Asami. She hit me with her moped.

_Korra's eyebrows rose and she closed her eyes, enjoying the waning sunlight._

K: Why is that not surprising to me?

M: What?

K: Anyone would hit you with their moped with a face like yours.

M: …Thanks a lot, Korra.

_They both smile at this._

* * *

M: What do you think of Asami?

_Korra tries to think of something that won't hurt Mako's feelings too much._

K: She's alright. I mean if you think about it, I have better attributes, both physical and mental. I'll give you a second to let this sink in.

M: No, no, I believe you.

K: Asami has no competition against me. You have to understand that.

M: Sure, but I'm beginning to think that Asami isn't all that bad.

K: Is that supposed to insult me?

M: Take it however you want.

K: So you're starting to think that you enjoyed getting hit by that moped.

M: Well, no; but I'm glad that she did.

K: Same thing.

* * *

M: The day I met Asami she treated me to dinner.

_Korra is very surprised with this._

K: She's quick.

M: We went to a classy restaurant.

K: Hm?

M: I really got to know her there. She's a nice person, you know?

K: No, I don't know.

_Mako gets the hint that Korra doesn't like this person._

M: The next day she brought me to her father's satomobile assembly line. Amazing.

K: I'm not sure if I want to watch a bunch of people working in dirt and grime and sweating like pigs.

M: Well, if you put it that way—

K: It's the truth.

M: Have you been there?

K: I didn't have to in order to know how bad it is.

M: I'll take you there.

K: You're not Asami. Neither am I.

M: She's also a huge pro-bending fan. She's going to fund us for the tournament.

K: So what?

M: Without her we wouldn't be able to compete.

_Korra is beginning to think that Mako's getting too attached to a girl that she met just a couple of days ago. How ironic._

K: There are other ways to get money.

M: That's exactly why we couldn't get any money for the entire week.

K: You need more than one chance.

M: Then you want to tell me these "other ways"?

K: No.

M: Then what's wrong with having Asami as our sponsor?

K: She's only deceiving you. She's just bribing you wither her wealth and good looks.

M: Bribing? To do what?

K: I might've been able to give you similar benefits. But I just decided not to, because it's better to befriend someone using the real way.

M: Explain.

K: You know what I mean.

M: I don't.

K: I can't explain. You're too love-struck to understand.

M: …Jealous much?

K: Nope.

* * *

K: You like her?

M: Yeah.

K: Oh.

M: Oh…?

K: She your friend?

M: She yours?

K: No.

M: She's my friend.

K: But she almost killed you.

M: You're not that different. You always put my life on the line. Constantly. But you're my friend right?

K: Maybe. Is that supposed to be a good thing?

M: Depends. You messed up my natural order of things.

K: Sorry.

M: No need. I needed someone like you in my life sooner or later.

K: You're welcome.

M: Never said thanks.

K: You know you're thinking it.

M: Shut up.

* * *

Mako and Korra exchanged very ambiguous comments in these little conversations. They are all open for interpretation. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please review!


End file.
